The Legend of the Lightbender
by ermergerditsme
Summary: Korra and Mako's daughter finds out that she is very special and goes on a great adventure. Sorry not very good at summaries ( don't wanna give anything away)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! So this is my first fan fiction and I hope you all enjoy!**

Ch.1:

My Great Uncle Sokka once said that every once in a while there is a "special" bender. One who is exceptionally powerful. Well that's the complete opposite of me. There is only two things that make me different from the rest of the world. 1. I am the avatars daughter. 2. my hair color has only ever been seen one other time( on some chick who turned out to be the moon).

To make it worse, I always have the press in my face wondering how I could be Avatar Korra and Chief Mako's daughter and still be a non-bender( considering she is the avatar and he is one of the best fire-benders in the world). I've always had this dream to be a famous pro-bender, but that will never happen. At least my dad bought me tickets to go see the Blue Bisons play tonight! They will be playing the Gray Gophers.

"Asuka!" My mother called.

"Coming!" I replied. I ran down the hallways of our Estate in Republic city.

"Will you carry this basket for me sweetie? Another fan sent a baby basket,"

"Oh joy," I statistically said. Yes, my mother is pregnant with her second child. I don't know why she waited so long to have another baby. I'm almost sixteen so we will barley know each other. I just hope I don't get stuck with some bratty little kid.

I set it down as my father came down the hallway and asked if I was ready to leave. Of course I was!

I got there just in time to get a good seat and some food to snack on during the match. Both teams came out and the matches began. The Gray gophers had one the first by a tie.

I was zoned out when I suddenly heard screams coming from people around me. I panicked and start screaming with them. I saw a girl wearing black clothes scanning the crowd. Her eyes stopped at me as she used the water below the stage to strangle me.

She was tightening the water around my neck when she said "You must be the little light bender I heard about, huh? Well I learned that you should always tell someone you will kill your name. My name is Tenma, and I will destroy you!" she tightened the water around my neck so much that it cut of my breathing. I began to get dizzy and then I was about to faint when a lightning bolt struck Tenma. I fell out of her grasp as she screamed. From the burn marks it looked as if it had struck her heart but she was still alive. The Gray Gopher's captain began pegging earth disks at her and then their waterbender froze her head causing her to fall unconscious.

The three Gray gophers ran up to where I was. I was still in shock so someone who was friends with my mom told the three where I live, and they escorted me home.

When we arrived home I was out of shock and more in a "Some one explain what just happened" state. So it was a good thing when my mother came out and said "why don't you all come in for tea, and tell me what this is all about. Okay"

" .GERD. Its the avatar! I cant believe its finally happing! Omygod! Ohmygod! Ohmygod!" said the water bender for the gray gophers.

"Ummm and who must you be?" my mother awkwardly said.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Kenta. But you can call me Mr. hero... considering I saved your servant. Oh and this is Sora," he pointed to the team captain, " and this is Haruki!"

"Nice to meet everyone! But I you all... but I think I should probably clear some things up. First of all, this is my daughter . Second of all, you will address me as Avatar Korra. And finally, please don't scream again. Are we all clear?"

"Yes ma'am. And sorry about him," Sora said.

After my mother welcomed them in and led them to the family parlor, she came out with some lavender tea, and a cup of milk for me. I cant drink tea, and I never will be able to. It just erks me in all the wrong places.

" Okay so will someone please tell me what in the world is going on!" My mother said.

" Well we were in the middle of a match when some crazy chick tries to kill your daughter. If it went for Haruki, she would be dead. He shot that chick right in the heart with a lightning bolt. Me and Sora took it from there and knocked here out. Then we took your daughter... Whats her name again?"

"Asuka," I replied.

"Okay well we took Asuka and ran,"

" Wow. That sounds like quite the adventure you had," my mother said. Everyone basicly rambled on about minor details that don't really matter to me, while I took a better look at the almost strangers who where standing on my threshold.

Sora, the captain of the gray gophers was, well, gorgeous. She had perfect, flowing, black hair, and deep purple, narrow, and angular eyes. She was tall and thin, but muscular at the same time. Unlike most earthbenders, she was quite pale. The way she carried her self made her seem as if everyone else in the world was just a puny little speck, and her beauty overruled everyone else.

Kenta was tan and buff. I knew that he must be a water tribe immigrant because his name was an ancient water tribe name. He had dark brown hair, and bi bright blue eyes. He was a goofball, but still quite funny.

Haruki is... I cant believe that I never really took a look at him. He was gorgeous, and I mean Captain America gorgeous (Whatever America is. I just saw a picture of him at the theater). His eyes where shaped a lot like Sora's, and he was pale like Sora. Him and Sora also have the same hair color. They must be related. He was buff, but not in the same way as Kenta. Haruki is lean, not bulky. And he just seams so serious, he reminded me of someone I know. Someone I am related to. Someone right here in this household. Hmmmmmmm, oh well. I think I will just continue drooling over him. More drooling less thinking!

"Sweetie, why don't you go get some rest," My mother said.

"Yes ma'am," I said as I scampered of to my room, why I layed for about an hour, until Haruki came in and said, " We never really had a proper introduction, I'm Haruki," I stood up and began to shake his hand

" I'm Asuka," I said.

" So do you know anything about this whole 'lightbender' thing that girl was talking about?"

"Just as much as you do. I know I'm not her, I'm the most normal person... EVER!"

"Really know because that is one peculiar hair color. That looks about the color that lightbenders had,"

"I get from my great x12 grandmother,"

"Isn't that about the time that the lightbenders went exdinct?"

"I'm not sure... but I know I'm not the person they are looking for. I cant be."

**Authors note: Sorry about how bad I am at the fighting scenes! And sorry about how fast I went so please comment and tell me if it was any good or if I should continue or even suggestions! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note! Hey guyssssssssssssssssss! Sorry I've had a lot of sugar! Anyways so plzzzzzzzzzz review! I really want reviews!**

ch 2

I sat in my bed till the late hours of the night thing about what Haruki had said. Was I the lightbender they were talking about? No, I wasn't. I haven't shown one sign of being able to bend any little molecule. But what he said about my hair, and my great x12 grandmother. Would there be any more attacks? It was all in fates hand know. Anyways, I had more important things to worry about.

When the sun finally rose, my mother came to wake me up, like always. Except today she didn't say "good morning sweetie!". She said "Come on! You've got somewhere to be!"

"May I ask Where?" I replied.

"Chi blocking tryouts. One of the members just retired. Me and your father thought that you should learn some sort of self-defense, and now is the perfect time." She put some clothes on my bed. They were dressy, but not to dressy. Just enough to make a good impression.

The Chi blockers where a branch of the police department. It contained of all girls and all non-benders. They are a very secretive group so not much is known about them. Most people don't even know who is in the group. And there is a good reason.

After Amon's Attack, about 20 years ago, Chi blocking was outlawed. There was one exception though, and it was the chi blockers we know today. They are not allowed to teach their skills to anyone outside of the group, and when ever they are in their uniform, they must wear a mask. Not many people know who is in the group because if they did, then everyone would try to get them to teach them chi blocking.

I got up and put on my clothes, then left. The place the test was being taken was a small, one room, school house. When I came in there was a women wearing a mask that asked me to sit down at one of the desks. Only 5 minutes passed by the time there was no desks left. Another lady with a mask went to the front and said, "When you receive your test you may begin." She began passing out a written test.

It was more like a personality quiz to me. It had stuff like, _What do you do in your free time?_ And_ If you got in a situation that you couldn't get out of, what would you do?. I easily finished, and left._

When I got home I received a note from Sora saying_ "Dear Asuka, I was wondering if you would like to have Tea today at 4 o'clock. Me and the rest of my team just wanted to talk to you about some... unresolved problems. It would be very much appreciated if you came alone. Please, and thank you."_

It sure was a suspicious note. But, whats the worst that can happen? It's not like they're going to kidnap me, Someone would notice I'm missing. After all... I am the Avatar's daughter, and nobody would try to hurt me, right?

I was already dressed appropriately for tea, so I went ahead and left I figured I could go to central park before i headed to her apartment.

Central park is a beautiful place. The way the wind moves the leaves in the trees makes a a peaceful paradise for someone like me. I saw a football flying twords me as a little kid screamed' "Watch out!" I gracefully caught the ball and handed it to a little boy who ran up to me. When he looked up and saw my face, he slowly backed away the turned around and ran. Then I started to notice that everyone was giving me strange looks.

One lady was pushing a stroller and quickly walked away trying not to make eye contact. A food market quickly closed up his shop when I was headed over to buy food. What was their problem? Who knows, or at least I didn't. It wasn't until I spotted Haruki that I was relieved of the thought that the whole town was avoiding me. "Hey, Haruki!" I yelled. He was one of the first people today to make eye contact with me.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Oh, just chillen."

"Oh, cool."

"Oh come on, I know you can say more than 'oh, cool'. You sound like such a bore,"

"Well I'm sorry if that's the way you feel," We both giggled at the smart elic remark he had just made. "Wanna walk?" He asked.

"Okay,"

"So is just me, or have we been getting a lot of nasty looks today,"

"Well, who do you mean by we?"

" Me, you, Kenta, and Sora, especially Sora,"

" Yeah, do know what that's about?"

"No, I was gonna ask you,"

"Oh, well maybe Sora will tell us at Tea,"

"Tea?"

"Yeah, the tea that Sora invited us to,"

"First of all, Sora doesn't Host Tea, Second of all, I didn't get invited to this 'Tea"

"That's weird, considering she said it would be me, her, and the rest of the team attending,"

"I honestly don't know what you are talking about,"

I looked at my watch and it was fifteen till four, "Oh well it looks like I should be heading that way anyways, talk to you later?"

"Actually I think I will come with you,"

"Why?"

"Because I want to make sure you get there safely, I mean, I want to make sure Sora and Kenta are safe,"

"Look, I can take care of my self, you don't need to worry,"

"If you can take care of your-self, then why didn't you defend your-self in the arena last night?"

"Fine, you can come," I said, unable to find another answer.

As we were walking, A tall young lady passed by and secretly handed me a note. I couldn't see her face, but I knew who she was by the way she moved.

Right as we were arriving to Sora's apartment, Haruki said, "Let me go in first,"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," and so he knocked on the door. And there was no answerer. He knocked again. This time, the door opened but just a little, and so we walked in.

"Hello!" I said.

"Shh," Haruki whispered. I suddenly heard a whimper from a closet by us. I slowly walked over to it and began to open it up. "Wait!" Haruki whispered.

''I don't need your approval on everything," I said as I opened it up. Inside the closet was Sora and Kenta. They both had tape over their mouths and handcuffs around their wrists. It appeared as if Sora had been crying. Suddenly, her eyes widened, and I felt something hard hit my head as everything went black, and I fell to the ground.

When woke up, the four of us were tied to chairs. Chief Bei Fong paced in front of us. "You really think you can get away with something like this?" she said, "I mean surly you thought that the police might catch you,"

"I don't know what you are talking about," Sora said.

"Really now? Because according to security cameras, you know exactly what I'm talking about,"

" If your talking about last knight, then we should be witnesses, not suspects!" Haruki said.

"Oh so you say helping a terrorist destroy our beloved arena is okay?" Bei fong replied.

"What! We never- I'm calling my lawyer!" Kenta yelled.

"Well then I am afraid that if you will not help me, I will have to send you down to the station for further questioning,"

"What, no! You have no evidence!"

"We have enough evidence to sentence you to jail for life, but I'm being nice,"

"Whatever," Sora said, "You know me, and I wouldn't do something _this_ bad." It looked as if Sora had just said something that completely changed her mind.

"Very well, I guess I can let you stay at your houses, but I expect to see you all at the police station tomorrow morning at 9 o'clock sharp,"

"Yes ma'am," Sora said for us all.

And at that, I ran home in the rain. By the time I got back to the estate, my clothes were socked. I went and took a long bath then headed to bed. But when I was walking past the front door, I herd a strange, slow knocking.

**Authors note: How I hate typing. Anyways pleas review! Oh and if you like it, you should follow cuz it gets really interesting in the next part!**


End file.
